


Halloween Picture Game

by aredblush



Series: Picture Games [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Puzzles, picture game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: A Halloween themed picture game to make Halloween during quarantine more fun
Series: Picture Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun making a colouring page with bonus games for Halloween last year, I decided to give it a go once again :)
> 
> This year is going to be quite hard celebrating Halloween outside, so I thought I’d make the games a little more involved and hopefully give you a fun way to spend the evening.
> 
> Link to download the printable pdf file for your colouring pleasure in the notes down below :)

Are you ready? Let's play!

1\. The Cider House is serving hot cider all day long, and 3 people already bought a cup. Who are they?  
2\. There are more than 10 “famous character" costumes at the Halloween Fair. Can you name at least 6 of them?  
3\. Celebrations can get pretty hectic, and 8 people misplaced part of their costumes. Can you help them find their props? (Fair warning! Not all the objects laying around belong to somebody!)  
4\. A handful of costumes can be matched thematically. How many couples can you find?  
5\. Where in the picture is Carmen Sandiego?

And bonus round!  
6\. Pick a fair attendant and write/think a story about them! (and if you want, please share with the class!)

You can find the solutions in the next chapter :)


	2. Solutions

1\. The pilot on the bench, Haku on the bridge, the alien in the boat.

2\. The full list of "well known" characters I strived to portray and where they are in the picture: Dorothy on the bench, Tigger and Snufkin in the Pumpkin Patch, Bunnicula, Strawberry Shortcake, Haku, and a TMNT near/on/under the bridge, Jack Frost and Sally at the apple bobbin' pool, Waldo, Superman and Paddington Bear by the canal side, Louie, Dewey, and Huey as the Junior Woodchucks beside the Cider House.

3\. The fairy at the Pumpkin Patch left the wand in the cart, the pirate in the boat lost the hook near the apple bobbin' pool, the faun left the flute under the bridge, the grumpy witch on the bridge left the broom in the bushes behind the Cider House, Sally lost a glove on the bridge handrail, the archer dropped the quiver near Waldo, Dorothy left the basket near the table set, the clown steering the boat dropped the bow under the bench.

4\. This one is easy! Any couple you can justify is a good one! For example: the explorer and the mummy both belong in a desert setting, but you could argue the explorer belong with the astronaut as they both go look for the unkown :)

5\. Under the tree behind the Cider House.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy playing? Why not prolong the fun by printing the picture and colouring it! The pdf also contains a page with the rules if you want to share it with your non-Ao3-dwelling friends and family ;)
> 
> [Download the printable pdf here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vw3sub0ug4uyoh4/HalloweenGame2020.pdf/file)


End file.
